Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, spectators at outdoor events in cold weather would wrap blankets around part of their bodies to help keep warm. These tend to offer only partial coverage, and fall off when standing up. Also, blankets generally do not offer protection from rain and snow. Ponchos can provide head and upper body protection, but do not afford much protection for the legs from rain or cold.
Prior art patents have disclosed some partial answers to the problem identified. U.S. Pat. No. 536,383 illustrates a blanket-like sack for wearing in an outdoor lounge chair, but no rain or head protection is offered and the bottom is sealed making it very difficult for the wearer to stand up and walk around even a little. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,264 discloses a bed comforter that is convertible for wearing in a chair. It is clearly for indoor use only with no head protection and no water repellence. Also, the bottom snaps must be undone before the wearer can get up and move around. U.S. Pat. No 4,217,662 similarly discloses a bed comforter that converts to a body wrap. It also is for indoor use only with no head protection, and uses a complex array of fasteners for various purposes such as adjustment of sleeve size.